what doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by duantlessgirl 23
Summary: Annabeth is in a band called the hunters her life was perfect until her boyfriend cheated on her, she is being forced to go to high school and a special raven hair boy wont leave her alone Percabeth AU
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"How was that one new York" Piper screamed into the microphone the crowd cheered in response "now we have one more song prepared for you tonight"

"It's called black widow" Thalia called

"new York this one's for you" Hazel screamed

**Thalia-bold, **_Annabeth- italics, _piper-underlined, _**Hazel- bold italics, **__**all-bold underline italics**_

**I'm gonna love ya**

**Until you hate me**

**And I'm gonna show ya**

**What's really crazy**

**You should've known better**

**Than to mess with me, honey**

**I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya**

**Gonna love ya, gonna love ya**

**Like a black widow, baby**

Heres my solo

_This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same_

_First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray_

_We went from nothing to something, liking to loving_

_It was us against the world and now we just fucking_

_It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you_

_Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you_

_I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between_

_Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean_

_Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long_

_If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song_

_You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored_

_And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer_

_Now sing_

you used to be thirsty for me

But now you wanna be set free

This is the web, web that you weave

So baby now rest in peace _**(It's all over with now)**_

_**I'm gonna love ya**_

_**Until you hate me (Right)**_

_**And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)**_

_**What's really crazy**_

_**You should've known better**_

_**Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now)**_

_**I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya**_

_**Gonna love ya, gonna love ya**_

_**Like a black widow, baby**_

**Black, black widow, baby**

_I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts_

_Just to get you I'm doing whatever works_

_You've never met nobody_

_That'll do you how I do ya_

_That will bring you to your knees_

_Praise Jesus hallelujah_

_I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it_

_Till you feel like you breathe for it_

_Till you do any and everything for it_

_I want you to fiend for it_

_Wake up and dream for it_

_Till it's got you gasping for air_

_And you lean for it_

_'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind_

_And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it)_

_Now it's me-time believe that_

_If it's yours when you want it_

_I wouldn't promise I need that_

_Till I'm everywhere that you be at_

_I can't fall back go quick_

_Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit_

You used to be thirsty for me _**(Right)**_

But now you wanna be set free

This is the web, web that you weave

So baby now rest in peace _**(It's all over with now)**_

_**I'm gonna love ya**_

_**Until you hate me **__(Right)_

_**And I'm gonna show ya **__(Show 'em what show 'em what)_

_**What's really crazy**_

_**You should've known better**_

_**Than to mess with me, honey**_

_**I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya**_

_**Gonna love ya, gonna love ya**_

_**Like a black widow, baby**_

_**Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby **_

Our chest where heaving "goodnight Australia" I called we strutted off stage and into our dressing rooms, my phone buzzed on the table, a warm feeling burned in the bottom of my stomach,

_Luke: hey bby when r u coming home_

_Annabeth: I told u next week_

I was actually going to surprise him and come home tonight "see you tomorrow girls" a chorus of byes came and went.

I walked into Luke and my apartment, I tiptoed closer to the bedroom door, grunts and moans were coming from the door, tears started forming in my eyes I got out my phone and texted Luke

_Annabeth: hey bby what r u doing _

"Shit, hold on one second Reyna" there was shuffling and groaning

_Luke: nothing much, bby going to bed GTG bye_

I stormed into the bedroom to see a girl around 16, naked on top of Luke kissing him "you dirty man slut" tears making their way down my face Luke's shocked expression turned to me "look babe I can explain"

"Don't ever talk to me again"

I ran out of the apartment as fast as I could, I picked up my phone and dialled Thalia "hello" she spoke drowsily "Thalia who is it" the voice I presume was Nico, Thalia long term boyfriend, this is the part where I broke down "lu-lu-luke cheated on me" I wailed

"Oh my gods, he did not" Thalia's voice came out almost like a squeak

"I'm going to murder that cabbage patch kid" Nico growled, because they're both older they've always been protective of me, especially Nico, "Anna, where are you staying"

"Don't call me Anna, and I have no idea, I've got nowhere to stay"

"You're staying here" Thalia and Nico said in unison

"No, you guys need your own place"

"Annabeth where are you" Nico asked

"Smith Street, Fifth Avenue"

"Be there in ten"

I waited for 20 minute before a black lexis pulled up Nico was driving but Thalia was nowhere to be seen "where's Thalia?"

"I can't tell you"

"Nico" I say deathly calm

"Fine I give in she's trying to get your mind off of Luke, so you're going to high school…. Surprise" he said weakly.

**Hello my lovelies tell me what you think please review thanks bye xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

"What the hell Nico," I shrieked he'd just dropped the bomb on us that were going to high school "yeah where did that come from" Jason backed me up "look wasn't my idea, Thalia's best friend boyfriend just cheated on her, so to get him off her mind she suggested we go to high school, and she told us to go to"

"Whipped" Leo whisper, I burst out laughing followed by Jason and Frank "this is band practise so let's practise" Nico grumbled

**Nico-bold, **_Percy-italics, _Jason-underlined, _**Frank- bold italic, **_**Leo-bold underlined, **_**all-bold underlined italic**___

**Percy man keep doin yo thing**

**Let these boys keep slippin' man**

**I'm not into gymnastics but I'm into flippin' things**

I told these women that it's all about the team, Jordan and Pippen man

So if you wanna join the team

Now tell me up in this thing, dale!

_When I saw her_

_Walking down the street_

_She looked so fine_

_I just had to speak_

**I asked her name**

**But she turned away**

**As she walked**

**All that I could say was**

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**All that I could say was**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**All that I could say was**_

_**Rollin' up one time, we'll make it up as we go**_

_**I know you feel it 'cause I mean what I said said said said**_

_**We can do whatever, do whatever we want**_

_**If she walk past me I say hehe he he he (he he)**_

_So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go_

_But she walked past me like ain't said a word_

_Stood there like man_

_Girl I don't usually feel some type of way_

_But this one hear me out it's some kind of place, God!_

**When I saw her**

**Walking down the street**

**She looked so fine**

**I just had to speak**

I asked her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I could say was

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**All that I could say was**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**All that I could say was**_

**Six inch heels clickin' up and down the street**

**You know she's comin and when she walks away way way way**

**Look I'm a big big deal, a little fun's all I need**

**But I can tell she don't believe what I said said said said said**

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go

But she walked past me like ain't said a word

Stood there like man

Girl I don't usually feel some type of way

But this one hear me out it's some kind of place, God!

_When I saw her_

_Walking down the street_

_She looked so fine_

_I just had to speak_

**I asked her name**

**But she turned away**

**As she walked**

**All that I could say was**

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

All that I could say was

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_All that I could say was_

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**

**She looks so good but she bad bad**

**You can that back from the front front**

**Move it like criss cross, jump jump**

**Meet me in the middle of the ocean**

**We can find ourselves and lose a magi rewind**

**Wawawawa, play**

**Find ourselves and lose a magic day**

**Austin, man Armando acabando latinos y gringos gozando me entiendes**

**For those that thought that we would stop**

**They don't even have a mind to think with, brainless**

**Most of them broke but they're famous**

**Some got hitched but they're nameless**

**But mamita, forget about that**

**When I see you**

**All that I could say was**

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_All that I could say was_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

All that I could say was

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

**All that I could say was**

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

_**All that I could say was**_

We turned and looked at each other "mmm… yeah" Leo said, nico looks just about ready to pass out "nico did you shadow travel anywhere"

"psh no…. yes"

"Why Neeks"

"Because Hazel needed help with her homework"

"Whipped" this time frank had said it

"I am not ruled by girls" Nico shouted

"Tell that to your tiny balls, dude grow a pair" I said, we all burst out in laughter, "well I don't have to go to high school in twenty minutes" he said victoriously Jason, Frank, Leo and I all shared a panicked look, we ran out the door as fast as we could.

**Hello my lovelies I will write about them at goode high next but if you have any song suggestions and or suggestions about the story please review**


End file.
